


Sugar and Spice (And all Things Violent)

by Averys_got_a_pen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (but briefly) - Freeform, 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Beau getting McFuckedUp, Beau is the best sister, Caleb has a bit of a meltdown in Ch2, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyperventilating, I dont have an explanation for this ok, I feel like I need to tag that because I find panic attack/meltdowns very triggering, Kissing, Light Angst, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, This has been a PSA from a polyam person, Trigger Warning: meltdown, Yasha getting McFuckedUp (but by emotions), accidentally, author is still bad at tagging so if I missed any TWs let me know, baby's first smutfic, beau and yasha finally gettin' it on, beau levels of low self-esteem, consent is sexy everyone, dying, its only a small one but it feels worth mentioning, look - Freeform, love and support polyamorous people, making up dumb excuses to kiss your goddamn monk, now with added Jester, please be gentle w me, so many goddamn emotions, that totally original trope where someone kisses someone else bc they're an undercover couple, the mighty nein are cockblocks, the storm lord is a cockblock, this one is a wee bit more angsty than the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averys_got_a_pen/pseuds/Averys_got_a_pen
Summary: Five times Yasha kissed Beau, and one time Beau kissed Yasha.[Totally original idea never been done before :) ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing 5+1 (hopefully I did it write) and my first ever smut fic yayyyyyyyy... I'm just so goddamn gay for Beau and Yasha and their beautiful relationship. So... yah, enjoy :)

**1.**

The first time Yasha kissed Beauregard, it was in panic and relief and a rush of emotions she didn't want to admit. Later she'd say it was the heat of the battle and the relief of Beau breathing again after being so very still. But it wasn't. 

She'd seen the archers aiming for Caleb, and Beau naturally getting in the way. She deflected the first two, then tanked the second two, one burying in her shoulder and another in her her side. She bled heavily but stayed up, stayed in front of Caleb, trying to keep him safe. Then another arrow came and Yasha watched helplessly as she caught it, but not quick enough. The arrow embedded itself in her stomach half an inch or so, and she fell to the ground, one hand still on the shaft of the arrow. 

Her rage had to turned from anger to panic. She slashed across the battlefield, destroying anything that came between herself and Beauregard. She paid no mind as she was slashed across the back and an arrow found its way into her thigh. She could hear the battle raging on around her, but she was seeing tunnel vision. The enemies faded to a bleak grey in the background and all that mattered was Beauregard, on the ground. There was fire somewhere nearby and Jester screaming for Beau, who was still and motionless on the ground. 

Yasha watched with wide eyes as one of the archers knocked an arrow, aiming it at defenceless Beauregard. The archer was at least forty feet away - she couldn't get to them in time. With a furious roar somewhere between anger and concern, she gripped the Magician's Judge in both hands, lunged forward and launched it across the battlefield like a javelin. She barely saw it impale the archer and pin them to the ground. 

All she saw was Beau. 

She skidded to a halt next to the human, pulling Beau's head into her lap. She didn't look too good. 

Her blue monk's garb was stained with blood - so much fucking blood - pooling around her shoulder and stomach. Her face was uncharacteristically pale, covered in a sheet of sweat. She shivered a little, which at least was something. Yasha gripped the shaft of the arrow in her stomach with one hand, silently prayed to the Stormlord, and pulled it out. Beau didn't even react, just slumping at the arrow was pulled free with a wet squelch sound. Yasha's hand was immediately on the side of Beau's face, leaving a bloody handprint there, pouring in her meagre healing magic. She watched as the wound in Beau's stomach slowly closed, the blood flow stemming. She pressed her other shaking hand to Beau's face and watched as a little colour returned to the monk's face. 

There was a beat. Another. 

There was a soft blink and then suddenly sharp blue eyes that were marred with confusion and pain, opened up and looked up at Yasha. The barbarian could've cried in relief. But she wasn't prone to crying so she did the next best thing; she kissed her. 

Without even really thinking about it, she pulled Beau's face closer to her and pressed their lips together. The monk's lips were rough and cracked, and Yasha tasted blood on her tongue. The kiss lasted barely two seconds - short enough that Beau might've imagined it in post-healing haze, Yasha reasoned - and then Yasha pulled back, holding Beau close to her body. 

"Y-Yasha?" Beau stuttered, her voice raw. 

"It's ok." Yasha said. "You're going to be fine. Hold still, I could only heal the worst of it."

"'splains why I feel like shit," Beau grumbled, closing her eyes again, her breathing coming in slightly uneven. After a moment, the breathing settled. And then she fell still... too still.

"Beau?" Yasha shook her gently, feeling fear overcome her. 

"'M just sleeping." Beau muttered. "Go finish killin' things, I'll be fine." 

Yasha decided to stay. 

**2**

The second time Yasha kissed Beau, it was for the sake of the mission. 

They were posing undercover as a couple in order to pull of a deal. The people who originally were meant to be making the deal - Cardon and Monerete - were dead at the hands of a very large, very angry spider. However, the information that the two of them were meant to be trading was worth a great deal to the Mighty Nein, so they had continued the meet. Yasha had to go because as she bore the most similar resemblance to Cardon, who was also an Aasimar. Beau had eventually agreed to go with her because Monerete human. The meet would take more than an hour, so they couldn't risk doing any illusions. 

The two of them had been in the meet spot early, speaking lowly to one another and trying their best to act in love. 

When the group of four came to meet them, they were suspicious. They kept asking questions - questions the two of them didn't necessarily have the correct answer to. Yasha wrapped an arm around Beau, feeling the human tense instinctively before relaxing and leaning her head against Yasha's shoulder. 

"I don't see the problem," Yasha said. "We have upheld our end of the deal, and you are not upholding yours." 

"I know Empire scum when I see it." the lead man said, eyeing Beau. "She reeks of it." 

"Fuck you." Beau replied angrily. "I wanna see those fuckers burn as much as anyone." 

"Calm down, love." Yasha said, squeezing Beau's shoulder tighter. 

"We need a moment to confer." the lead man said, taking the other three and walking ten feet away. 

Yasha grabbed Beau by the jaw and pulled her in, using her hair to shield the two of them and speaking into the shell of Beau's ear. "This isn't going well." she whispered. She felt Beau shiver and ignored the slight chill on her own skin.

"We're gonna have to step it up." Beau said softly back, glancing to the right to ensure they were still concealed by Yasha's mess of hair. "Babe." she added for effect. Yasha didn't want to admit how the pet name made her insides burn a little. 

"Ok," Yasha said softly. "Follow my lead." 

And then she flipped her hair to the other side, and spoke a little louder so that the others could hear if they were listening in. She held Beau's face and tried to put on an expression that was admiration and affection (it wasn't as hard as she'd expected, she realised as she stared into Beau's piercing blue eyes).

"It's ok, love," she said soothingly, running her thumb along Beau's cheek and trying not to think too hard about the blush that was creeping up the human's face. "No matter what happens, we've got this. I won't let the Empire ruin our future anymore." and with that, she leaned in and kissed Beau. 

This time it lasted longer. She wanted to make it seem authentic, so when she pressed her lips against the other's, she tried to put in every ounce of love she could into it. Her hand pressed backwards a little until it rested on Beau's undercut, pulling their bodies closer together and putting her other hand on Beau's hip. After overcoming her initial shock, Beau reached up and put both her - small, warm, soft, calloused - hands on Yasha's face. She gave as good as she got, putting so much passion into the kiss that Yasha had to second guess if it was an act or not. Every fibre in Yasha's body set alight and everything in the world faded except for the monk being pressed to her. Yasha closed her eyes briefly and felt herself melting into Beau's warmth.

"Ahem." 

They broke apart to see the four people they were here to meet staring at them, their leader raising an eyebrow. 

"Sorry," Yasha said blankly, entwining her hand with Beau's. "Have you come to a decision?" 

The leader looked between the two of them, biting his lip. Yasha desperately wanted to run her hands over Beau again, press their lips together. She felt Beau gently squeeze her hand and squeezed it back. 

The leader didn't say anything, just handed over a folder of documents. "It has been a pleasure working with you," he said curtly. 

"Likewise." Beau said with a painfully forced smile. 

The four of them looked over Beau and Yasha once more, before turning and retreating. As the two of them headed back, still holding hands in case they were being watched, an orange cat wound its way around Beau's leg. Beau shook her head, going a little red in the face. 

"Caleb, if you tell the others, I swear to Gods, I'll hunt you down and break every bone in your body." she snarled, just loud enough for the cat to hear. Frumpkin just meowed emphatically and ran on ahead. 

Beau and Yasha didn't let go of each other's hands until they were back to the others.

**3.**

The third time Yasha kissed Beau, the human was drunk.

She'd stumbled into the inn at two AM, covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothes were covered in blood - Yasha couldn't tell if it was hers or someone else's - and she had a hand held protectively to her ribs. 

"Beauregard?" Yasha called, and the human seemed to notice her sitting in the corner for the first time. 

"Yash." Beau slurred. She slumped down next to Yasha, grabbing Yasha's drink and emptying it. "Why're you still up? Is late." 

"You have been fighting." Yasha said, avoiding the question. Beau looked down at her bloodied knuckles as though just considering it herself for the first time, wincing at the swell of her unwrapped hands. 

"Asshole pro'lly deserved it." she grumbled, lifting Yasha's empty cup. "Yash, did you drink my drink?" 

Yasha just sighed. "Here, let me try to fix your broken ribs at least," she said, somehow unable to be angry. Beau flinched when Yasha's hands found her broken bones. Her healing magic sewed the ribs back together and Beau gave a soft groan, poking her ribs to test their sturdiness. They didn't immediately collapse, which was probably a good sign, all in all.

"Didn't need your help." Beau mumbled, clenching and unclenching her knuckles. She might've broken them, she realised when the pain throbbed in her hands.

"I know," Yasha shifted a little. "Sometimes people want to help you, even if you don't need it." 

"'S bullshit." 

"May I take a look at your hands, please, Beauregard?" Yasha asked, looking the monk in her unfocused blue eyes. It looked for a moment that Beau would refuse, fight off Yasha, throw up her usual brick wall. Finally, biting her lip, she held both hands out for Yasha to inspect. The Aasimar took the human's hands in her own, mindful of the bruised and swollen knuckles, and began checking them over. 

"My dad sent me a letter," Beau said abruptly. Yasha didn't look, but she could already imagine the bitter look on Beau's face. 

"Yeah?" Yasha prompted, using an end of Beau's sash to start cleaning away the blood. Beau flinched, watching Yasha clean the knuckles. 

"Yeah, he uh..." she was hesitant, and Yasha felt Beau's hands tense in her own. "He wants me to come back to sign off some paperwork bullshit, 'cause right now I'm their heir and... they want to change it so that it goes to my brother." 

Yasha looked up, satisfied that Beau's knuckles weren't broken, just heavily bruised. When she saw Beau's face, her heart beat just a little harder. She was trying for indifference, but the look on her face was more like hurt, hidden beneath a layer of anger. 

"I mean, I guess now that they’ve got my brother they don't need me any more," Beau huffed, glancing briefly away from Yasha and blinking hard. "I'm not  _strong_ enough to be their heir. I'm not... I'm not strong enough to be their daughter." 

Yasha met Beau's eyes, and felt something knot in her stomach, the thought that someone would dare make  _ ~~her~~_ ~~~~Beauregard feel so shitty about herself overwhelming her rational thought. "Your dad is an asshole," Yasha brought Beau's hands, still in her own, closer to her face. Beau just watched her. "And an idiot." she held Beau's hands as though they were made of glass. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever known, Beauregard, and I have met some fucking strong people," she thought briefly back to Mollymauk, made of diamond. He didn't usually get on with Beauregard, but he'd respected her strength. "Don't let that _asshole_ bring you down." Yasha told her sternly, and then softer: "You are fucking perfect, Beau." 

Without waiting for the monk's reaction, she leaned down a little and pressed her lips to Beau's left hand. The knuckles were bruised and a little bit swollen, and when Yasha's kiss alighted Beau's skin, it was feather-like and as soft as Yasha ever dared to be. The kiss was quick, and then Yasha pressed her lips to Beau's other hand. The knuckles on this were far more swollen, each one bruised painfully. Beau breathed out a heavy sigh as Yasha's warm breath coasted over her bruised knuckles, before the Aasimar pressed impossibly smooth lips to the centre knuckle, which was the most swollen. 

"Th- thanks, Yash." Beau said. The admission was there in the air, and Yasha didn't know how to handle it. 

"I think you should go to bed and get some sleep," Yasha said. "You will feel better in the morning." 

Beau nodded, but didn't move. She seemed content to sit there and let Yasha's hands hold her own. Finally, reluctantly, she stood. 

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" Yasha asked. Beau shook her head. 

"'m fine." Beau mumbled. Yasha thought she heard Beau mutter, "always am" as she headed for the stairs, but she'd never be able to say for sure.

She sat in silence for a moment, the feeling of Beau's tender skin beneath her lips remaining a constant memory.

Yasha ordered another drink.

**4.**

The fourth time Yasha kissed Beau, it was to save her life. 

Fjord had managed to piss off a particularly  _creative_ wizard, who'd buried her and Beau seven feet underground in a steel box. Maybe 'creative' wasn't the best word, and Yasha could certainly think of some more  _apt_ descriptions. 

For the fifth time in as many minutes, Beau's breathing started to quicken. The box was barely big enough for the two of them (roughly five foot by eight foot), and the sadistic bastard had put them in the box so that Yasha was laying atop Beau, and given the size of it, they couldn't shift. It was all Yasha could to keep most of her weight off of Beau to avoid crushing her. They were pressed together, though, practically nose to nose, and Yasha was having a hard time concentrating on a way to get out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Yasha said, for the fifth time in as many minutes. "It's ok, you're ok. Just breathe a little slower, ok? In," she drew in the breath in time with Beauregard. "And out... In... And out." 

After a few stutters in Beau's breathing, it began to even out again. She didn't thank Yasha this time, just closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Yasha watched Beau's deathly pale face closely. She didn't know what was affecting the monk so heavily, but something about being stuck in a steel box was clearing terrifying to her. Maybe she was claustrophobic, or afraid of being buried alive, or just itched at the confined space. It was probably the last, she decided. Beau was such an active person that being locked down like this - unable to use her body, her one weapon - must be terrifying. 

"We're running out of air," Beau said quietly between cracked lips. Her voice was soft and she was holding back another wave of panic that Yasha could hear building in her throat. 

"We will be fine." Yasha said with a confidence she didn't feel. "The others will find us." 

Beau nodded, blatantly not believing a word the barbarian said. She shifted a little, letting out a breath and Yasha saw her wince. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Beau shook her head.

"Just - just starting to go stiff is all."

Yasha tried to nod, but there wasn't space. She shifted a little, so she was in a plank position. Beau took the opportunity to stretch out as much as she could in the small space, and Yasha held on for as long as she could before resting more of her weight on the monk. Beau didn't seem to mind too much, but Yasha knew that if they didn't get out of here soon, she'd end up being too weak to support herself and crush the human to death. That's if they didn't suffocate before then. 

"We get in some fucking wild trouble, Yasha." Beau said quietly, a small smile playing at her lips. 

"Don't I know it." Yasha replied, her lip quirking a little thinking about their current situation. 

They were silent for a couple minutes, and in that time Yasha heard Beau's breath slowly start to pick up, her heart pounding more against Yasha's chest. The air was starting to get thinner in the box, and Yasha could feel a spark of panic in herself. 

"Hey, hey, calm down." Yasha said soothingly. Beau didn't stop hyperventilating. "Stop thinking about it, think about something else." Yasha suggested. 

The air was getting harder to breathe. Beau wasn't hyperventilating so much as panting now, her blue eyes wide with pure fear, staring past Yasha. Yasha tried to pinch the monk, tried to get her attention. Tried anything and everything. Beau was in full panic now. 

Yasha did the only she could think of; she leaned down and pressed her lips Beau's. It was wild and not pretty and a little bit panicky, perhaps. But it seemed to do the trick. Beau's breathing slowly began to return to normal, and Beau's face had returned to its usual frown, and her eyes were closed. Yasha kept her lips pressing softly against Beau's for another minute, when there was the sound of shifting dirt. Beau's blue eyes snapped open, seeming more focused now. 

"I told you the others would find us." Yasha said softly. Beau just nodded, her face flushing with a bit of colour. 

When the others had gotten them out, safe and sound, Caduceus gave the two of them a knowing look. Yasha didn't say anything. 

She'd done it to stop Beau hyperventilating. She'd done it to save both of them. She'd done it to save Beau. 

At least, that's what she was going to keep telling herself.

**5.**

The fifth time she kissed Beau, Yasha was mostly naked. 

It _~~probably~~_ definitely not the time to be kissing, but Yasha found herself doing it anyway. 

The party had had a terrible encounter earlier today with some kind of large, acid-spewing monster. It was a rough fight; everyone was out of spells. So when they all made camp for the night, they just had to tend their wounds the best they could without magic.

Yasha had taken the worst of the acid. Beau had an arrow-hole in her arm, but she assured them all it was just a graze. Caduceus was still looking rough, having gone down in the battle. Fjord and Caleb both had sizeable acid burns. But still... nothing on Yasha's.

Beau pulled her away from the group and towards a nearby river. She didn't say anything as she helped undress the Aasimar (not even a poorly-timed flirt), until Yasha wore just her undergarments. Beau helped her unwrap her breastband with shaking hands, and Yasha couldn't help but notice the way the human bit her lip as her eyes flitted between the various acid burns over her body. 

"W-we need to make sure there's no more acid on your skin." Beau said softly, half pointing to the river. Yasha nodded and waded into the water, wincing at the slight sting it brought to the burns, and she saw Beau pile up her clothes by the bank and start washing them clean of any of the acid. 

Yasha spent ten minutes making sure she'd got all of it, and returned to the shore tiredly to see Beau wringing out her clothes. The monk glanced up as Yasha approached, her eyes lingering once more on the worst of her burns: the bit on her side, her shoulder, the whole of her left leg. 

"Why did you do it?" Beau croaked in a voice so quiet it was almost inaudible. 

"Do what?" Yasha said, though she already knew. Beau reached into her healer's kit and pulled out some burn cream.

Beau gestured vaguely to the wound on Yasha's shoulder. "You stepped in front of me." she said quietly. "Yasha, I was fine and you were - you were on death's door already." 

Yasha frowned a little, standing in front of Beauregard. The human looked away, but Yasha put a hand under her chin and forced their eyes to meet. There was something so guilty - and so afraid - in Beau's eyes that Yasha felt her heart sink a little. "I - I couldn't bare to stand by while you are hurt. Not while I breathe. Not while I can do something about it." Yasha admitted, the words soiling any denial she'd tried to hide behind. Beau's eyes widened a little and Yasha saw fear in those sparkling blue bulbs.

"I - I thought you were going to die." Beau got cut off mid-sentence by a small choke. Yasha couldn't bare to the see her hurting - near on crying - on her behalf. Did Beau really care for her this much?

"I'm not dead, Beauregard." Yasha took one of Beau's hands and pressed it over her own rapidly beating heart. Beau first pressed hard, apparently needing to feel that Yasha was in fact real, then her touch lightened until her palm rested calmly between Yasha's breasts. She closed her eyes for a moment and just felt Yasha's heartbeat, strong and faster than it ought to be, under her fingertips, tapping a soft rhythm. 

"I can't lose you," Beau said quietly, her eyes flashing open, and Yasha was surprised to see tears in her eyes. 

"And... I can't lose you either, Beauregard." Yasha said softly. "You... you make me feel something I haven't felt since Zuala. I would watch towns burn if it meant that you were safe... I  _can't_ lose you, you understand?" 

Beau nodded, eyes wide. The admission was clear between them. Beau kept her hands on Yasha's heartbeat and closed her yes, feeling the thrum of it. 

"May I kiss you?" Yasha asked, all brash and panicked because she wanted to ask before she lost the courage. Beau just nodded, her eyes still closed, and when Yasha kissed her, it was something... not sexual. It was fear and relief and sadness, grief all balled up into that one human contact. Beau put her free hand on Yasha's face, reminding herself that the woman in front of her was safe. 

"I - fuck -" Beau wanted to express her interest in Yasha, to explain all the things she was feeling. What came out instead was a soft sob, and her pressing her face into the crook of Yasha's neck. 

"Shhh, it's ok," Yasha said softly, holding the monk. "It's ok, you're ok. I've got you, you're safe." 

**(+1)**

It has been a rough fight on them all, but none of them more than Yasha. 

The Aasimar had actually died, lying bleeding out on the ground, heart stopped beating. Beau hadn't stopped, had carried on beating the ever living shit out of anything and everything until the battlefield was silent. 

Only then did she go to Yasha's side, watching with fear as Jester began trying to bring her back. There was a moment of uncertainty, of pure silence where they all waited. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity as Beau tried to push down all those uncomfortable feelings that she  _did not_ want to be feeling right now. And then, Yasha took a deep, pained breath, her eyelids fluttering open as Jester sobbed by her side and poured healing spell after healing spell into the barbarian.

When they got back to the tavern and everyone started getting drinks, Beau just silently took Yasha's hand and tugged. Yasha immediately got the message, claiming to be tired and leading Beau upstairs. There was no doubt for the rest of the Nein in why the two of them were disappearing. 

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Beau's lips were on Yasha's. The kiss was fierce, hungry and impatient. Yasha could feel the split of the woman's lip as Beau pushed Yasha back, thrusting her up against the door and pressing their bodies flush together. Yasha was more than strong enough to take over if she wanted to, but Beau was craving control - it was only fair that Yasha give it to her.

Hands explored Yasha's body, from her hips and her stomach, up past her breasts before eventually coming to rest at her jaw. Beau found her body grinding against Yasha's, and when the barbarian let out an unrestrained moan - music to Beau's ears - the human moved her mouth from Yasha's lips and started pressing kisses to her exposed throat. They weren't soft or affectionate, but possessive and bruising. Some rational part of Yasha in the back of her head knew that the others would see the bruises and bites and know what the two of them had been doing. The irrational part of her brain was turned on by the thought, turned on by the fact that everyone would know that Beau had made those marks. 

Beau sucked on the skin of Yasha's neck, feeling the soft flesh between her teeth and on her tongue. The bone-shaking moan that came out of her was enough to put wetness between the monk's legs, and her only objective now was to make Yasha moan like that again. 

She slipped one leg between Yasha's own, granting both of them some much-needed friction. Beau's hips jerked involuntarily as she felt Yasha grinding herself on her thigh. 

"Bed." Beau growled, pulled away from the Aasimar briefly to undress with deft but inelegant hands. Yasha did as she was told, heading to the bed and pulling off her own clothes as she did so. When she settled on the bed, Beau was on her in an instant, burying her in passionate, needy kisses and bruising touches. She felt the human pulling at her breast band, but stopped to await confirmation. Yasha nodded, leaning up to capture Beau's mouth in a kiss as she worked. When the material was free, she felt Beau's breath escape her, and her lips - those rough, eager lips - moved away so that she could closer examine Yasha's breasts. 

They were big - far bigger than Beau's own - and pale like two moons resting on the woman's chest. The areolas were dark circles surrounding black nipples, each one pointing straight up, hardened to a diamond-sharp point. Beau cupped one of the breasts in her hand, loving the weight of it, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She heard Yasha's breath catch and decided to get to work. With her hands and her mouth, she began exploring Yasha's breasts. 

It was a minute before Yasha realised that Beau was honest-to-Gods crying. 

Her fingers had halted momentarily on the still-pink, fresh scar between Yasha's breasts. She licked her lips, staring at it, and Yasha watched as she began to cry, not even trying to hide it.

"Hey, hey, hey." she said softly. "It's ok, I'm right here." she put her hands delicately on the sides of Beau's face and pulled her up so their gazed could meet. "I'm here, I'm safe." 

"I thought..." Beau's voice cracked and Yasha's heart broke a little. "I thought you were gone, I thought you were d-" 

"I'm not," Yasha assured her quickly, rubbing soothing circles across the monk's back. "I'm right here. We're both safe, we're both ok."

It took a couple minutes for Beau to calm down, and Yasha just held her through it. When Beau started nipping at her jaw again, Yasha repressed a shudder. 

"Beau, are you sure you want to...?" she left the question hanging in the air, looking down to meet the monk's piercing blue stare.

"Yes, Gods, yes Yasha." she said, licking her lips a little. "I want nothing more than to feel every part of you. If... if you want to. If not, that's totally cool-"

"You are an idiot sometimes," Yasha said, before drawing Beau up and capturing her mouth with her own.

This kiss was somewhat calmer and more soothing. Yasha tried to convey through the press of their lips that she was here and alive, and would do absolutely anything for Beauregard in this moment. When Yasha ran her tongue over Beau's lower lip, she felt the human shiver against her, before returning the favour by exploring Yasha's mouth with her own tongue. The kiss was soft, far softer than they had ever dared kiss before. But given their relative positions, it was only a couple of minutes before the kissing started to heat up a bit. 

Beau's hands explored Yasha's body and then followed by her lips. She started on the woman's torso, caressing every part of her, laying soft kisses on each scar that adorned her lover's body. When she leaned to press a kiss to her waist, and then skipped down to her thighs, she heard Yasha moan. Smiling to herself, she pressed kissing along the inside of Yasha's big, pale thighs, relishing the feeling of the muscle beneath her lips. 

"Beau." Yasha moaned breathlessly, putting a hand on the back of Beau's head. 

"Hm?" Beau looked up innocently, pretending like she didn't know how much she was working the barbarian up. 

"I want to feel your tongue." was all Yasha could manage and Beau could've come there and then with the command. 

"Yes, ma'am." Beau said, too hot around the neck to come up with some kind of witty response. She leaned in closer to Yasha's cunt to get a better look at it. She had slept with enough women in her time to know what to expect, but none of them compared to Yasha. Everything about her - the fold of her white lips, the curls of thick black hair - made Beau hot. And not just with arousal. Staring between Yasha's legs, Beau realised that she wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning with this beautiful,  _beautiful_ woman beside her. 

Without dwelling on that particular thought too much, Beau leaned in and began working. First, she warmed Yasha up - not that that was particularly necessary - by running her tongue around her lips and between her folds. Yasha moaned breathlessly, begging for more of Beau's mouth. The taste of Yasha's arousal on the end of her tongue, Beau focused her attention on the Aasimar's clit. As she sucked gently on the spot, Yasha's thighs shook and clamped down on Beau's head; for a second Beau worried she might be crushed, then decided that it wouldn't be the worst way to die. 

"Beau-" Yasha breathed a heavy moan, glancing down at the human between her legs. "I'm so close." 

Beau smirked into Yasha's folds, feeling a shudder in return. "What do you need?" 

"Just - hng - keep doing what you're doing." Yasha barely managed to finish her sentence. 

Beau worked with more gusto, slowly ( _painfully slowly_ ) building Yasha up, moving between her folds for a little bit before taking on her clit again. The fifth or sixth time she did that, Yasha started shaking all over. Beau resisted the urge to speed up, instead putting passion into every gentle suck, every lick, every squeeze of Yasha's enormous thighs.

"Beau, I-" Yasha let out a long moan, and then started speaking in a language Beau didn't understand, her head tipped back, her nipples standing upright. Beau didn't know what she was saying but it sounded like a goddamn prayer and Beau wasn't sure she could get any wetter. 

And then, like a tidal wave, Yasha came. Beau worked her through it as her face was drowned in the Aasimar's fluids, and she could've sworn she heard something sounding suspiciously like, "I love you" falling from her lips. There was a moment of silence, except for Yasha's heavy breathing, before she pulled Beau up to meet her face-to-face, pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. 

"Fuck." Yasha said finally, slumping a little. 

"That we did." Beau said with a cheeky grin. She became serious after a moment. "You can come without penetration?" 

"Yeah," Yasha breathed, wrapping both arms around Beau protectively and kissing the top of her head. "I actually find it quite uncomfortable." 

"Good to know." Beau said, pressing her head against Yasha's heartbeat. They stayed calm and quiet for a moment, Yasha running a hand absently up and down Beau's bare back. Beau shivered, and Yasha leaned in close to her ear. 

"I believe it's your turn," Yasha whispered, her voice a little hoarse. "How do you want me?"

Beau tried not to be overwhelmed by the huskiness in Yasha's voice. "I... I want you to fuck me." she said, her own voice raspy with arousal. "I want you to take me apart and remind me just how alive we are." 

Yasha smirked, rearranging them so that she was leaning over Beau. "That can be arranged." 

And then in an instant, her mouth was on Beau's, the kiss bruising and rough. Beau felt the cut on her lip reopen but didn't care. She felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen as Yasha bit - not too softly, either - on her lower lip, extracting a moan from her partner. Yasha slipped a thigh between Beau's, grinding it slowly against her core to give her some friction. 

"Fuck-" Beau breathed through a moan. "Fuck, Yasha!" 

Yasha didn't reply, but moved her mouth away from Beau's to leave a scorching trail of hickeys down her neck. Beau was hers. Beau was alive. She was alive. 

It wasn't long until Beau was thrusting erratically against Yasha's thigh, and Yasha had to pull back to stop the monk from just grinding herself off on her. Beau whimpered at the loss, but the sound quickly progressed to a moan when she felt one of Yasha's thick fingers press between her folds.

"H-holy fuck." Yasha muttered, her eyes going wide. "You're so wet." 

"Please, Yash, please-" 

"What do you want?" Yasha asked. Beau just thrust her hips, trying for more friction. Yasha removed her hand completely, sitting up. "Tell me what you want, Beauregard." 

Beau let out a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "I want you inside me, I want your fingers inside me," she was too wound up now to be coy about it. "I want you to fuck me with your hand and your mouth until I come all over you." 

Yasha smiled in a way that made Beau's cunt get impossible wetter. "Your wish is my command, love." 

And with that, she leaned forward and thrust a finger straight into Beau. 

There was no need for preparation, Beau was already wetter than she'd like to admit. Beau's body accepted the finger easily, even though it was as thick as two of any other girl she'd ever taken. She bucked her hips against Yasha's hand, groaning and arching her back. 

"More." was all she managed. Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" 

"More," Beau ground out. "Please, give me more." 

Yasha pushed a second finger in with the first, feeling her own arousal start to return at the way Beau's body stretched to accommodate her. She could see the delicious spread of Beau's lips, the stretch of her entrance, the glistening of her folds. With a small, almost animalistic moan, she leaned down and tasted Beau for the first time. 

She was immediately addicted to the human's taste. She was like sugar and sweat all wrapped up into one, a fluid that Yasha decided that she could live off of. She ran her tongue over Beau's lips and clit and felt the human's moan deep in her body. Beau's hips were bucking wildly to meet each thrust of her fingers, her hands pressed into the back of Yasha's hair and holding Yasha to her cunt. She wanted - fucking needed - Yasha, more of Yasha. 

"There," Beau let out a particular high moan as Yasha hit a sensitive spot. "There, please, Yash. I'm so close. Fuck. You're so fucking hot-" 

Her voice cut off in a strangled half-scream when Yasha added a third finger. Beau was unable to say anything more, her breath coming in small gasps and every other replaced with a loud, deep groan, right in the back of her throat. Yasha felt so good inside her, Gods there was so much of her, and her tongue - oh how Beau had imagined that tongue and it was nothing, nothing compared to-

When Beau came, she blacked out for three seconds. The pleasure was so much that her body didn't know how to handle it. When she came to, Yasha was still between her legs, her fingers working the human through her orgasm. Her eyes were half closed, and Beau's own juices covered her lower face. Beau thought she had never seen anything more beautiful before. 

When she was over the aftershocks, Yasha carefully extracted her fingers, worried that Beau might be oversensitive. Then, she crawled up the human's body and pressed her lips firmly against Beau's. The kiss was soft and full of unspoken words and fucking emotions that they both didn't want to talk about right now.

"Gods," Beau muttered, looking up at Yasha as she pulled away. "I could fuckin' kiss you forever." 

"Forever may be a bit unrealistic," Yasha said softly. Then she leaned in and whispered into Beau's jawline. "But we have the rest of tonight." 

Beau felt a shiver run through her. Without another second's wait, she pulled Yasha back up to her lips. 

She was going to make sure their time was well-spent.


	2. 5 Times Beau and Yasha were Interrupted (And 1 Time They Didn't Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship thing is kind of new to Beau and Yasha, and it really doesn't help that they keep getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so hear me out - things are going great for me in life at the moment and i was super happy so i wanted to write some Beau/Jester/Yasha because there isn't much of it out there. I tried to do it as much justice as possible, so I hope y'all enjoy it! About halfway through it was a lot of Beau/Yasha and I wasn't sure if I would be able to put Jester in without it seeming like she was just being tacked on, but I think it worked out pretty well :-) As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated, and I hope y'all have a lovely day!

**1.**

The first time the Mighty Nein caught Beau and Yasha doing anything more-than-friendly, it was during a long walk in an underground tunnel system. 

They couldn't put up any lights, because light would attract the weird giant-moth-like entities that infested the caves. They'd been fine for an hour, and then Caleb had had a full-blown panic attack as the darkness pressed down on him. Beau gruffly shoved her goggles at him, muttering something about, "Best fuckin' look after 'em" before reaching out to put a hand on Yasha's shoulder. 

They were walking for another couple of hours before they were ambushed by three Giant Creepy Moth Dudes that had been following them from on the cavernous ceiling. It wasn't too much of a problem to deal with and it wasn't long before they were dispatched and Caleb was working on setting up the dome for the evening. Yasha made sure everyone was ok, before going over to where Beau was sat on the hard floor a little way from the others, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hey," Yasha said softly as she approached, trying not to startle her. 

Beau half-turned towards the source of Yasha's voice, before putting a hand out to her. Yasha felt a small amount of pride that Beau was comfortable with being vulnerable in front of her as she reached over and took her hand, sitting down beside her on the dirt. 

"Are you ok?" she said. "Did you get hurt?" 

Beau shook her head, but Yasha still found herself checking her over quickly for obvious injuries. There was blood on her knuckles - nothing unusual - and a deep scratch on one arm, but it had stopped bleeding so it probably wasn't serious. 

"I hate this," Beau grumbled, her voice quieter than she could normally make it. "I can totally see why Caleb freaked out." 

"It must be very... disarming." Yasha said carefully. "Scary." 

"Hm." Beau looked straight ahead as she talked, which Yasha found a little unnerving. For all of Beau's social awkwardness, she almost always looked directly at you while talking to you. 

Yasha reached over with her free hand and wrapped it around Beau's shoulders. She instinctively tensed up but relaxed instantly as Yasha pulled her closer to herself. They said nothing as Beau tucked her head in under Yasha's chin, trying to suppress the cloud of fear bearing down on her. Being close to Yasha helped. The strong arms around her made her feel safe, the distinctive wet pine smell grounded her. A pair of lips pressed softly on the top of her head, reassuring and comforting. 

" - wanna take second watch, Yasha?" Fjord said as he approached. He instantly seemed to realise he'd walked in on something as Beau naturally sprang away from Yasha, blushing slightly. "Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't, uh..." he cleared his throat. "I'll give you two a minute." 

With that, he retreated back toward the dome. Beau sighed and tutted under her breath. 

"We should head back." Yasha said softly. "We could both use some rest, I think." 

"Yeah." Beau started slowly getting to her feet, and Yasha kept her hand held between her two own the whole time. As they both headed back towards where the group had made camp, Yasha ran a thumb comfortingly over the back of Beau's hand. 

Beau wanted to stay thank you, but the words died in her throat. Instead, she squeezed Yasha's hand more tightly in her own. 

**2.**

The second time Beau and Yasha were interrupted, it was by Caleb. 

They were curled up under the dome one evening. They'd decided that it was safe enough to just have Frumpkin on watch, so when everyone else had fallen asleep, Beau had shuffled over to Yasha's bedroll. At first, it seemed as though Yasha was still asleep, but as Beau cautiously wrapped ropey arms around her waist, Yasha stirred and leaned back into her a little. 

"Thought we were keeping secret?" Yasha said softly, clasping Beau's arms in return. 

"The others are asleep." Beau said softly. She leaned in a little closer to Yasha's ear. " _Fast_ asleep." 

Yasha smiled, although she knew Beau couldn't see it, before subtly wrigging her hips and backside against Beau. "I don't know what you might be implying, Beauregard." 

Beau pressed a kiss to the back of Yasha's neck and said quietly, "I want to fuck you." 

"Nein!" they both jumped as Caleb sat bolt upright in the bubble, his breath coming in short, panicked gasped as he panted and cursed under his breath in Zemnian. He was stationary for barely ten seconds before he scrambled up to his feet, not seeming to notice that Beau had moved. He walked towards the edge of the dome, cursed under his breath, looked briefly around at the group. 

Yasha squeezed one of Beau's hands and she sighed, eventually sitting up. 

"Caleb?" 

He started, turning toward her with wide, owl-ish eyes. 

"Beauregard. Ja. Mein Fruend. Beauregard." 

She slowly climbed to her feet, grabbing her bo staff and her coat. "C'mon man, let's go for a walk." 

He looked confused for a second. "Mein kuppel - ich kann nicht -" 

"Yasha'll keep watch." Beau said gruffly. In some part of Caleb's mind that wasn't wrapped in panic, he wondered how she understood the Zemnian; he was more focused on the sense of urgency and panic clawing up him at that moment however. "Let's walk, come on." 

"Ich kann nicht -" Caleb muttered again. Beau walked over, slowly reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, blinked and slowly turned to look at her. "Ich kann nicht-" he repeated, almost like some kind of prayer. 

"It's ok, buddy, I got you." With the hand on his shoulder, Beau slowly led him out of the dome, which promptly dissipated behind them. Caleb's eyes remained on his feet, just concentrating on taking each step. Beau glanced back, seeing Yasha slowly get up to her feet, glancing around at the group and picking up her sheathed sword. She met eyes with Beau briefly, seeing the tired and resigned look on her face as Beau began to lead Caleb away, keeping a hand firmly on his shoulder. 

"Next time." Yasha whispered the promise to Beau, unsure if she'd even hear. Judging by the shit-eating grin on Beau's face, she did. She turned back to Caleb, focusing on directing him.

"Hey, it's alright. It's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you. I won't let 'em. Can you manage Common?" 

"Ich kann-" 

"You can't, right." Beau said quietly, carefully manoeuvring Caleb around a fallen log. "Alright. Do you want me to talk or you want quiet?"

Caleb didn't respond verbally, but his body language shifted slightly, and from here, Yasha could see him doing something with his hands. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Beau quickly grabbed one of his wrists, making him flinch. "Stop it. Remember we agreed, no scratching?" 

"Ich kann nicht." he said again, looking lost. 

"Ja, ich kann, mein freund." 

The pronunciation and grammar was off, but Caleb seemed to understand the meaning. He turned towards Beau, seeming more aware than he had since he'd woken up, glancing down at her hand on his shoulder. When he looked back up at her face, he allowed her to pull him in for a hug and wrap her arms protectively around him. 

Yasha sighed softly as she settled down, leaning against a nearby tree trunk. For all of Beau's self-deprication and lack of self-worth, Yasha was amazed at just how wonderful a person she was. She watched with an idle smile as Beau calmed Caleb down, holding him to her in a firm and fiercely warm embrace, unable to think of anything other than how absolutely caring and selfless her girlfriend was. 

Huh. 

_Girlfriend._

_That_ was new. 

Yasha huffed a little to herself, settling back against the tree. That was something that needed unpacking. But it could be unpacked in the morning. For now, she was content to just sit and appreciate the company. 

**3.**

The third time Beau and Yasha were interrupted, it was during their first proper date. 

They'd stopped in Nicodranas for a bit, and Yasha had asked Jester's mother, Marion, to help her set up a romantic date. She'd expressively said that the two of them weren't ready to tell the rest of the Mighty Nein yet, to which The Ruby had replied, "Oh, I'm sure they already know, love. However, we can keep this between us. Discretion is basically my job title." 

So Marion had helped Yasha find a nice local restaurant, reserved them the best table in the place. Yasha told the rest of the Nein that she and Beau were going sparring, and when the day finally came, she felt a surge of unusual nerves rushing through her. 

She knocked on Beau's door at around six o'clock. Beau opened the door slightly bleary-eyed, apparently having just awoken from a nap. 

"Yash." she said, her words slightly sleep-stuffed. "Hey. What's up?" 

"I have a surprised for you." Yasha said, shifting her weight to her other foot a little nervously. 

"Oh." Beau looked taken aback a little, as though unaccustomed to the gesture. She rubbed the back of her undercut like she tended to do when she was confused or didn't know what to say. It was an incredibly cute gesture, and Yasha couldn't help but smile a little. "What is - why are you laughing?" 

"Don't worry, it's just..." Yasha trailed off, feeling a light blush creep into her face. 

"What is it?" Beau leaned her weight on her back foot, folding her arms in the defensive way she did when she was preparing for a fight. The shy nervousness was gone in an instant, replaced by doubt and anxiety.

"You just look cute, is all." Yasha said softly. 

"Oh." 

A silence descended between them and Beau slowly relaxed a little more. Yasha wondered idly how long it would take for Beau to get rid of her self-esteem and self-worth problems. She decided that it didn't matter, because she'd be there to see it one day. 

"Get your shoes on," she said softly. She reached forward, putting a hand on Beau's face and pulling her in for a brief kiss. "You'll love it. I promise." 

Beau blinked, looking taken aback. "Yeah. Ok sure." she headed into the room, trying to regain some of her usual comfort and swagger. "You know what a good surprise is? Sex." 

Yasha rolled her eyes fondly. 

Thirty minutes later, Yasha was holding Beau's hand and tugging her into the front of the restaurant. "Yo, Yash, I think you got the wrong place. This place is fancy. Don't think I'll fit in somehow." 

"Hush." Yasha said quietly, squeezing Beau's hand. She gave her name to a waiter, who led them to a corner booth, secluded from the rest of the place. 

The booth was comfortable-looking, with thick cushions lining the chairs and a big bunch of flowers in a vase in the middle. A thick, soft red curtain surrounded most of the booth, giving it a great deal of privacy. Instead of sconces or braziers, light came from small, coloured baubles hanging from the ceiling. Each had a small light inside of it, which peaked through the coloured glass to cast a soft kaleidoscope around the table. 

Beau stared at it, looking completely shocked. 

"I picked Forget-Me-Nots." Yasha said quietly, putting her hands in her pockets self-consciously. "Because, you know, whenever I see them - well, they remind me of you." 

"Yasha..." Beau still looked lost. 

"If you're not comfortable here we can go somewhere else." Yasha replied quickly. "I just thought you'd like-" 

"I love it, Yasha." Beau cut across. "You did all this for me?" 

"Of course." Yasha frowned slightly. "This is - this is nothing, Beau, I'd do anything for you." 

"Fuck." 

The waiter who'd led them to their table raised an eyebrow at that. He put two menus down at the table, saying that he would be back to take their order soon. Yasha glanced nervously at Beau, shocked to see Beau biting her bottom lip like she did when she was holding back from tearing up

"Beau?" she said softly, reaching out and putting a hand on Beau's shoulder. 

"Sorry... I - sorry. It's stupid." Beau looked away, scrubbing at her eyes a little. "It's just... nobody's ever done anything like this for me before." 

Yasha felt her heart rise in her throat, a solid lump that stopped right in her vocal chords at seeing Beau be so vulnerable and... lost for words. 

"Here." Yasha pulled out one of the chairs. Beau stared at her for a moment, as though she couldn't believe what Yasha was indicating, before slowly coming over and sitting down in the chair. Yasha tucked her in before moving around to her own side of the table sitting down and looking at Beau across the flowers. She reached out, putting the vase to the side slightly so she could see the other woman better. 

Beau reached out a hand (something she'd been getting progressively better at), and Yasha instantly took it, giving Beau's delicate fingers a soft squeeze of reassurance. 

"Yasha-" 

"I love you." 

Beau's eyes widened slightly, a brief look of shock dance across her face and then - guilt. She bit her lip, looking away. "I, uh-" 

"Hey you guys!" Jester's voice appeared in Yasha's head and she frowned, holding up her free hand to temporarily silence Beau so she could listen. "We're in a little trouble. We got stuck in a little cave-in. Can you come to the docks? We're in a -" 

A pause. Then. "We're in a little underground man-cave. One of the dock workers was stealing people and keeping them in the cave. How many words - fuck!" 

Yasha sighed heavily. 

"That Jester?" Beau said, her voice a little cracked. 

Yasha nodded. "They're in trouble. We should probably go help them." 

"Yeah." the two of them stayed seated for a moment, then Beau stood, a little stiff in the back, and released Yasha's hand. "Thank you, uh, for this anyway. It was a really sweet gesture." 

Yasha gave a soft smile, "Well perhaps we could try again another time." 

Beau swallowed thickly, giving Yasha a small, earnest smile and rubbing her undercut again. "Yeah. I'd like that." 

**4.**

The fourth time Beau and Yasha were interrupted, it was by a God.

It was an evening, and outside the windows of the Xhorhaus, it was raining. Beau awoke to the feeling of the body beside her in the bed shifting and eventually rising. Hearing the rain, she felt a swell of sadness and bitter abandonment wash over her. 

"Leaving?" 

Yasha jumped, apparently not having realised she'd awoken her lover. She started gathering up clothes from the floor, looking at them briefly and making sure they were her own before starting to pull them on. She looked up at Beau, biting her lip guiltily. 

"I'm sorry, Beau. When he calls, I have to answer." 

"Yeah." Beau rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to fight down the swell of fear building up in her. Yasha was leaving her. Just like everyone left her. Just like everyone who she'd gotten close to had. Nobody could stand being around Beau - it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Nein wanted to leave her too. "Sure."

"Beau." Yasha said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking one of Beau's hands in her own. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay, I really do." 

"It's fine." Beau said, scrunching her nose a little in frustration. Yasha was temporarily distracted by how cute the gesture was. "I - uh, yeah. Sure. I'll see you when you get back, I suppose." 

"Please don't be upset. I  _will_ come back, Beau. I promise." Yasha rested a hand on Beau's face and she fought away the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. Fucking stupid emotions. Fucking stupid parents giving her abandonment issues.

Yasha pressed a soft kiss to Beau's lips, holding her face delicately between her hands. For a long while, she just sat there, holding Beau's face and kissing her softly. When she pulled away, she saw Beau's sleep-smudged sharp blue eyes on her lips and couldn't help but smile. 

"Next time," she said softly. "Next time I see you, I want to hear some more of that beautiful noise you made for me last night." 

Beau's face went a little darker with a slight blush. "Well, do what you did last night and I'm sure I'll be more'n happy to oblige." 

Yasha smirked a little, recalling the memory. "Is that a threat or a promise?" 

"Both." 

Yasha pressed one more kiss, this one firmer than the last, to Beau's lips. There was something desperately affectionate in the kiss. Despite the suggestive conversation, Yasha didn't deepen the kiss - didn't want to. For now, she just wanted to remind Beau that she was loved. 

Thunder rumbled impatiently outside. "I really have to go." Yasha said, pulling away from Beau and taking one long, last look at her lover's face. "I love you." 

Beau smiled, blushed again. A flutter of guilt passed across her face and she looked away a little. "You too." 

A slight frown on her face, Yasha picked up her sword and headed for the door. Beau rolled over, pulling the covers up around her chin to ward against the cold. Yasha stared at her for a moment, feeling a swell of love for the other woman, and a brief pang of uncertainty.

Then, with another deep rumble of thunder, she headed out of the Xhorhaus and into the storm.

**5.**

The fifth time Beau and Yasha were interrupted, it was by a monster. 

The two of them were on watch, sitting back to back, staring out into the distance. It was pretty cold out, and Yasha had draped her shrug across Beau's shoulders, herself being not bothered by the cold. For the last hour, the two of them had sat in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts and soaking in the company of the other. 

"So, um I need to talk to you." Beau said quietly, her voice so small that it was almost snatched away by the wind. 

"Yeah?" Yasha said softly. "I think we should talk. I want to talk with you too." 

"Yeah?" Beau said. "Cool." 

Silence descended once more as Beau tried to figure out how to say what she wanted to say - words were never her strong suit - and Yasha waited patiently and respectfully for her to speak. 

"What are we?" Beau said eventually, her tone gruff as always. "I mean, I know I care about you a lot and we've been like... spending a lot of time together. But - what does that actually mean for us? And what does that mean for the group?

"I don't know." Yasha said honestly. "I wasn't particularly in a rush to put a, ah, label on it. All that matters to me is that I love you." 

Beau's body went rigid against Yasha's back, and a half-strangled hum came out of her throat. 

"You don't -" Yasha hesitated. "You don't have to say it back if you don't... if you don't-" 

"No, Yasha, Gods!" Beau said quickly. "I do love you. Fuck, I love you so much. You're beautiful and talented and so  _fucken_ strong. I just... I don't... you deserve more than me." 

Yasha finally half-turned, a worried frown adorning her face. She put a hand on Beau's shoulder, indicating that they should face each other. She could see a downcast look of fear and shame on Beau's face. 

"Beau, please don't put yourself down." Yasha said softly, reaching a hand up to hold Beau's jaw gently. Beau looked away, seeming unable to meet Yasha's eyes. "I hate that you think so little of yourself, I can't stand to see you unaware of just how, you know, incredible you are." 

Beau pulled away, looking at the ground, seeming to build up some sort of courage. When she opened her mouth next, her voice cracked slightly. "Yash, I am so madly fucking in love with you. You deserve more than me, I'm fucking - I can't give you what you want... I think I'm in love with someone else too." 

Yasha felt a frown descend her face. "What do you-"

"The fuck was that?" Beau shot to her feet, staring off into the dark trees. At first, Yasha thought she was just trying to change the conversation. Then, she saw what Beau saw; in the distance, a series of shifting, hulking figures were moving towards their camp.

"Do they see us?" Yasha asked quietly, uncertain of how Beau had noticed them before her with her human eyes.

A loud, blood-curling roar shook the very ground beneath their feet. 

"Wake the others." Beau grabbed her staff, staring down the monsters. "I'll keep em distracted." 

"Beau," Yasha grabbed her arm, half-turning Beau to face her. She pressed a quick, delicate kiss to her lips. "We'll talk later." 

A brief flash of panic passed over Beau's face, before it was quickly replaced with battle-hard lines. "Yeah. Later." 

**+1**

The next day, the group found their way to an inn in a small town. As soon as the money was on the counter, Yasha dragged Beau up to her room, feeling panic and fear clawing up at her. As soon as the door was closed, she was pulling off Beau's clothes. 

"Yash-" Beau's voice cracked slightly as Yasha started taking off her sashes. " _Yasha._ Look at me." she put both hands on Yasha's wrists to stop her. "I'm fine. Ok, I'm fine? I'm ok." 

Yasha's hands were shaking and she found herself wrapping her arms tightly around Beau and pulling her close to her. 

The fight that evening had been rough. Every time Yasha closed her eyes, she could see the giant slamming the club into Beau's unconscious body, over and over and over again. They'd had to run in the end. They didn't ever run, but the giants were fast and there was a large pack of them. Yasha remembered scooping Beau's body up into her arms, hearing Jester crying and begging to help. 

Yasha heard Beau wheeze slightly and realised she'd been holding her  _far too tightly_. She released her, and Beau sucked in a breath through bruised ribs. Jester and Caduceus had both been out of healing spells - they'd done what they could but Beau still had cuts and bruises. 

At least she was still breathing. 

With that thought in her head, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Beau's cracked, dry lips. There was very little energy behind it; predominantly exhaustion and worry. It was soft and gentle and caring. 

Then, the door opened. 

"Oh - I'm so sorry you guys I didn't realise you wanted some alone time! Sorry!" 

Beau half turned, seeing Jester in the doorway, her eyes widening slightly in embarrassment. "Jes! No it's fine, what's up?"

Jester looked nervously between Beau and Yasha, before raising a healer's kit. "I just wanted to, like, come and see if you wanted any help or anything. But it's fine, it's totally cool, you guys are busy." 

"Jester, are you crying?" Yasha asked softly. 

Jester's bottom lip wobbled and a stray teardrop leaked over her eyelid. "It's just allergies is all." 

"Oh, Jes." Beau said, using her gentle voice that was typically only reserved for Yasha. "It's ok to be upset. What's the matter?" 

A sob rose in Jester's throat and she finally gave up holding the tears back. In a rush, she was wrapping herself around Beau tightly, burying her face in Beau's chest, her horns digging into Beau's collarbone and chin. "I was just so worried! I thought you were going to really die, Beau, like  _really_ die and we don't have any diamonds, so I wouldn't be able to bring you back!" 

"It's ok, Jes, I'm fine." Beau said, just like she had for Yasha, who came over and rested a hand gently on Jester's shaking shoulders. "We keep each other safe. I'm right here, don't worry." she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jester's head, right between her horns. 

And just like that, it all clicked into place for Yasha. 

Beau's weird attitude recently, the way she constantly seemed distracted or guilty. How she'd admitted to loving someone else last night. 

"It's Jester." Yasha realised, a slight frown on her face. "You're in love with Jester." 

The room went silent and still, and Jester pulled away from Beau, looking a little confused. Then, she turned to Yasha. "What do you mean?" 

"Fuck." Beau turned away from them both. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for... I didn't want it to come out this way, I-" 

"Beau?" Jester prompted, looking confused.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm so fuckin' sorry." 

And then, to the other two's surprise, she started gathering up her stuff, putting her clothes back on and grabbing her bo staff. 

"What are you doing?" Yasha asked, a look of startled confusion on her face. 

Beau glanced up ever so briefly at them, then back down at the floor. "Well, I'm... we can't... you guys don't want me around any more. That's fine. I made it weird, I - I fuckin' fucked it up  _again_. I won't put the group dynamic in jeopardy just because I can't keep it in my pants."

"Oh, Beau, no!" Jester said quickly, stepping forward and putting a hand on Beau's bicep. "Don't go! You haven't ruined anything, I promise!" 

Beau looked up at Yasha, but never at her face, instead keeping her eyes fixed on Yasha's shoulder. She couldn't bare to see the look on Yasha's face. "I'm so sorry, Yash. I'm sorry. I tried to tell you I'm not worth your time. I'm - I'll go, it's fine." 

Before Beau could really process what was happening, a set of plump, warm blue lips were pressed to her own. Jester tasted like sugar and chocolate and something so much softer than Yasha. Beau pulled away quickly, her eyes wide. She looked over to Yasha, who was just staring, sort of impassively. 

"Jes - Yash -" Beau was at a loss for words. "What -" 

Then, Yasha stepped forward, taking Jester's and Beau's hands each in one of her own. Then, she leaned forward and pressed a cracked-lip kiss to Beau's lips. When she pulled away, seeing the confusion in Beau's stare, she turned towards Jester and pressed an equally passionate and loving kiss on her lips, to which Jester giggled. 

"Come here," Yasha pulled Beau in by the hand, and Jester wrapped her free arm around Beau as Yasha pressed kisses along her jaw. 

"What?" was all Beau could manage. 

"I thought you two were exclusive." Jester said with a little giggle, her blue eyes bright and energetic as they met Beau's. 

"So did I," Yasha said softly. "Can I tell you a secret?" she said quietly to Beau. Beau nodded, eyes wide. "I'm in love with Jester too." 

"F-fuck." Beau looked between the two of them. "Are you sure?" 

Yasha chuckled and Beau noticed Jester's tail wrap around her thigh. "Yes." 

"This isn't just to like, make me happy, right? Because I'm not happy if you two are uncomfortable." 

"You are so dumb sometimes, Beau." Jester pulled Beau in, kissing her again sweetly on the lips. Beau felt both Jester's hands wrap around her waist, and at the same time, Yasha carded her fingers through the long part of Beau's hair and pressed her face into Beau's neck.

"Fuck." Beau said again. "Did I die and go to Heaven?"

Yasha nipped her neck. "Do you feel dead?" 

"No. No, in fact I feel very fuckin' alive right now." 

Beau was having a hard time thinking over the pounding of blood in her ears and the feeling of Yasha's lips at her throat, Jester pressing soft kisses all along her jaw. 

"Colour?" Yasha pressed. 

"Green." Beau managed breathlessly. "Jes?" 

"What?"

"Oh." Yasha said. "We have a colour system. Green is ok, keep going. Orange is like, um, a little pause. Red is stop what you're doing altogether." 

"Oh." Jester giggled. "Green."

"So this is..." Beau pulled away a little to look at the two of them. "We're going to-"

"Fuck?" Yasha offered. 

"That." Beau breathed. "Yes. That." 

Jester looked between the two of them with a bright smirk, before slowly pushing Beau back towards the bed. "You know, Yasha," she said brightly as Beau's calves hit the mattress and she fell into a sitting position. "I don't think Beau realised how much we love her. I think we should show her." 

"I think you might be right." Yasha climbed onto the bed, straddling Beau's waist. She pulled Beau's sashes and breast band off before pulling her in for another rough kiss. One hand found its way into Beau's hair again, gently scratching at the roots in a way that she knew made Beau wet, her other hand coming up to cup a breast. 

"F-fuck." Beau panted, jerking her hips fruitlessly up into Yasha. "Orange." 

"What?" Yasha stopped immediately, sitting back on her ankles, looking a little alarmed. 

"Jes?" Beau said, seeing her blue friend standing by the bedside, looking slightly nervous. "Ok? We can stop if you want?" 

"No!" Jester said quickly. "I mean, I don't want this to stop but, um. I've never done this before. And all the books I've read have had boys in them." 

"That's ok, Jessie." Beau said understandingly. "What do you want to do?" 

Jester considered it for a moment, before coming over to the bed and sitting beside Beau. "I think... I don't want to - like, get any attention." 

"Ok," Yasha said softly. "You're a giver?" 

"I think so," Jester thought about it. "Every time I've imagined this, I've always had Beau underneath me." 

Beau groaned, jerking her hips up into Yasha again at the thought of Jester imagining them together.

"Behave." Yasha warned her, raising an eyebrow. Beau felt her breath catch in her throat, and jerked up into again experimentally. 

"Or what?" 

Jester leaned closer to Beau. "Or we'll both fuck each other while you watch, unable to do anything, wet with neediness." 

"Fuck, Jes." 

"Can I eat you out, Beau?" 

Beau felt heat pooling in her lower stomach. "Fuck, Jes. Yes." 

"Yes what, Beau?" 

"Please, Jessie. I need you." 

Yasha got up from Beau's hips, shifting around to sit behind her, so that Beau was settled between her legs. Beau started pulling her pants off instantly, and Jester helped to speed along the process. When she was naked, Jester took a moment to appraise Beau's body, her eyes tracing over the line of her abs, her breasts that rose and fell in time with her breathing. Beau was drenched already, leaving a wet patch on the sheets beneath her and she squirmed. 

"Your vulva is very pretty, Beau." Jester said. 

"Wait until you hear the noises she makes when you touch her." Yasha said, reaching around and grabbing Beau's thighs, pulling her knees up to her chest to give Jester a clearer view of her core. 

"Fuck." Beau moaned, strangled. "Please. Please. I need you, Jes." 

"I've never done this before." Jester warned. 

"I can walk you through it." Yasha replied with a smirk.

"Thanks, Yasha! You're the best!" 

Yasha manoeuvred Beau into a comfortable position. "Colour?" 

"Green." 

"Green, silly." 

"Alright, Jester, you wanna start by making sure she's ready. We've already warmed her up quite a bit - try touching her."

A high-pitched, breathy moan escaped Beau as Jester gently pressed apart her lips. "Wow, it all feels so smooth down here." she said, leaning in a little. "It's hard to tell what's wetness and what's your folds, Beau. It all feels the same." 

"I'm so fucking wet for you." 

"What do you want, Beau?" Yasha prompted, holding Beau against her chest so that she was sandwiched between her and Jester.

"Fingers," Beau groaned, barely coherent over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. "Or mouth. Please." 

Jester gathered the slick from Beau's folds, before starting to gently press her index finger into Beau's entrance. Beau thrust her hips eagerly, trying to get Jester to go faster, but Jester took her time, holding still when she was up to her knuckle in Beau. 

"You take me so well, Beau." 

Beau let out a moan that was new to both of them. 

"You like that? You like when I tell you how good at this you are?" Jester pressed, gently drawing her finger out a bit before thrusting back in. Beau closed her eyes, nodding vigorously. 

"Keep them open," Yasha told her, pressing her lips against Beau's throat and nipping. "I want us to watch Jester fuck you together." 

Beau groaned in the back of her throat. "Please, Jes." 

"Well, I did say I wanted to taste you." and with that, Jester eagerly leaned down, pressing her lips to Beau's slick folds. Beau let out a startled yelp as Jester started working with earnest, fingering Beau hard with the pace of her tongue on Beau's clit. 

Beau reached down, grabbing a fistful of Jester's hair. "Ok?" 

"Green." Jester said into Beau's cunt, the vibrations of it nearly sending her over the edge. "Want another finger?"

Beau nodded eagerly, and as Jester easily added her middle finger into Beau's ready entrance, Yasha reached around, putting a hand on Beau's throat, turning using the contact to turn Beau's face and press a kiss eagerly upon her lips that Beau sloppily reciprocated. Her other hand came up to cup Beau's breast, gently squeezing the nipple. Beau let out a startled yelp into Yasha's mouth as Jester started to pick up speed, crooking her fingers with each thrust now. For someone inexperienced, she certainly didn't act it. 

"F-fuck, Jes, I'm close -" 

"Well then, come for me, silly." 

"Shit, fuck, ahh, Jes, please. There. Yes, Gods, please-" 

And, trapped between the firm attention Yasha was providing her breasts and Jester eating her like she was starving, Beau came hard. Her back arched off of Yasha, her thighs closing around Jester's head as she convulsed between the two of them. Jester carried on going, keeping Beau moving through the aftershocks. When it started getting uncomfortable, Beau opened her mouth to complain but quickly felt another orgasm building in her.

It felt so fucking good that it almost hurt. Beau's whole body was tingling with bliss for the second time in as many minutes and when the blood finally rushed back to the rest of her body, her vision danced black for a moment. She let out a pathetic groan and vaguely heard Yasha saying, "It's best to leave her for a minute. When a woman orgasms, she can become very over-sensitive." 

She felt Jester pull away, fingers leaving her empty and lost. She was only half-aware of Yasha laying her down and cradling her from behind, and then Jester laying on her other side, nuzzling her face into Beau's chest. 

"How did I do, Beau?" 

Beau just let out an incoherent, wordless grumble in response. She was boneless and entirely spent as she laid between the two of them, relishing their body heat. 

"Gimme five." Beau mumbled, putting a hand over her face. 

She heard Yasha chuckle from behind her. "Get some rest, love."

"But you-" 

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time in the future. You know me; I'm a patient woman." she lowered her town slightly with the last couple words and Beau felt a shiver run through her. 

"Get some rest," Jester said, her face muffled by Beau's naked chest. "We'll be here when you wake up." 

"Both of you?" 

"Both of us," Yasha agreed. "And we can talk about - this." 

"Or we can just fuck some more." Jester suggested. Beau was too tired to respond. 

"Goodnight, love." Yasha said softly, her arms winding around Beau's waist. 

"G'night, Beau, I love you!" 

"Lu' you too, Jes. Lu' you Yash." 

And, curled between her two lovers, Beauregard fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Any feedback would be great.  
> There's not enough Beauyasha out there, let's go get that fuckin bread critters <3
> 
> Hope you're all having a wonderful day, stay nerdy! :)


End file.
